


Undertale Chat Logs

by nthDimension



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Everyone hangs out in a chatroom, Gen, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nthDimension/pseuds/nthDimension
Summary: AKA Why you don't put a bunch of monsters and a couple of humans in a chatroom together; The fanfic; The book; The Movie Adaptation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick rundown of what's going on so you don't get confused  
> Most of the main Undertale cast work at the school Toriel founded using the royal gold reserve  
> Sans teaches chemistry and runs the astronomy club, Alphys teaches Biology, Physics, and runs the Engineering Club, Undyne is the Phys Ed teacher and runs the weightlifting club (AKA the 'let's see if Undyne can lift THIS today' club). Papyrus is a school counselor, having procured a masters degree from somewhere (Sans insists he's always had it) and hangs out around the Phys Ed room when he doesn't have any students to see. Frisk goes to the school (which is a K-12 school so they still get to see their friends even though they mostly teach high school classes) and is two years ahead thanks to Toriel's teaching.
> 
> Now you're up to speed. The chapters will progressively get longer and more in depth as more things keep happening. Although this will mostly be a comedy slice of life thing I will add some story elements here and there, so watch out for those.

  
Moderators Online: TorielDreemurr, sans

FriskyBits joined the room!  


sans: yeah, thats your problem

COOLSKELETON95: SANS I REALLY DON’T THINK YOU’RE HELPING IN THE SLIGHTEST

sans: oh hey the kids on

COOLSKELETON95: HUMAN! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, IT’S BEEN SO LONG

FriskyBits: Pap you literally just saw me at lunch

FriskyBits: I literally just saw you a period ago

sans: hey youre supposed to be finishing the worksheet i gave you

FriskyBits: You’re taking a nap at your desk, you have no room to talk

FriskyBits: How are you even texting

sans: 

sans: oh yeah tori banned pictures

COOLSKELETON95: WAS THAT THE “MAGIC” GIF?

sans: you know me too well bro

COOLSKELETON95: UNFORTUNATELY

sans: oh cheer up pap, you know it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile

COOLSKELETON95: WE DON’T HAVE MUSCLES

sans: oh yeah, i

sans: ‘tendon’

sans: to forget that ;)

COOLSKELETON95: ARFAERGJEARGRMAERGIEMRIAGEROAENRGAEWNRGERJVAEOIRMAE

  
COOLSKELETON95 has left the room  


sans: hehehehehheheh

FriskyBits: Omg sans why do you do this

  
Xx_Spearfish_xX has joined the room!  


Xx_Spearfish_xX: YOU NERDS HAVE 3 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHY PAPYRUS JUST SLAMMED HIS HEAD ON THE KEYBOARD AND STARTED SCREAMING

FriskyBits: Undyne I can’t even type that fast on my phone

Xx_Spearfish_xX: Fine, 10 seconds

sans: well theres a very good explanation for that and i would love to tell you

sans: bye

  
sans has left the room  


FriskyBits: I...should go finish my worksheet

Xx_Spearfish_xX: I swear to god i’mma kill him one of these days

  
FriskyBits has left the room

Xx_Spearfish_xX has left the room  


TorielDreemur: I am back, I must apologise; a student needed my help.

Toriel Dreemurr: What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments or concerns? Leave them in the chat and I'll respond to them 100% of the time  
> ...99% of the time  
> .........Okay maybe 80%
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm working on 'Don't wake up' I swear


End file.
